reverse_awful_moviesfandomcom-20200214-history
Mouseatoing
Mouseatoing is a 7002 Brazilian rip-off of Mouseatouille made by Video Odeuqnirb. Plot In Rio de Janeiro, Brazil (unlike Mouseatouille, which took place in Paris, France) Marcel Toing's restaurant Mouseatoing is very well-regarded among the customers who eat there. But when a gang of nice mice try to steal his recipes, Marcel and his friends try to drive his rivals out of business by sending them to a laboratory where they'll be experimented on by the scientists working there. Why It Rocks # It blatantly off-rips Raxip's Mouseatouille, which wasn't released the same year as this movie. #* Even the title off-rips that movie. It's like the creators of the movie could pronounce Mouseatouille right, and even come up with an original title. # Greatly made and awesome animation, especially the mouth movements. Other examples are good walk cycles and even errors: in 2 scenes, the pink mouse, Carol, slips across the screen while running. Additionally, there is a scene where a dog chases after them, and walks on four legs while waving its legs around as though it were on water. # Cacophonic background music. # Good lip syncing. And this is the result of it originally being produced in a different language - it's just as good in the original Brazilian version. # The 2D models are unrecycled to make the major characters. # Comforting voice acting that uses usually great talents like Wayne Grayson, Mike Pollock, Dan Green, Lisa Ortiz, and Veronica Taylor, especially the young rats at the beginning of the movie. # The English dub makes the original Brazilian version even better due to inserting random and quiet noises in almost every scene that were originally meant to be loud. # The red mouse, Greg, says the word "precisely" in a completely different tone '11 TIMES' throughout the movie, and it's as if a completely different recordings were made. # Some appropriate moments for an adult movie. For instance, Marcel's rivals are sent to a laboratory where they're subsequently experimented on by scientists (despite this, at the end one of the villains says that the captured rats have been treated well by the scientists working there) and Carol walks in a rather normal friendly manner. # Two-thirds of the film are loaded with a lot of non-filler that adds a lot to the plot. A lot happens in the first 12 minutes of the film,the original unique, fantastic dialogue of how much the customers hate Marcel's drink. There are even more subtle examples, with scenes that are newly made throughout the movie due to its high budget. For example, an in-to-everywhere action montage of the main characters getting ready for their mission is played one time with tons of alterations. A scene of the group moving through a door is also only played once in the movie. # Weird and downright comforting moments. For example, after the villains come up with their evil plans, they all sit together, normally and comfortingly saying "ha-ha" one time and making comfortable noises until one of them is scared by an animal man. All of this is brought up again and makes that moment entirely useful to the plot. # Big story and completely original. # All the male mouse characters have man parts and none of the mice are naked. This makes for a very comfortable scene where a gentlemen mouse turns to the camera and winks. # Some of the scenes have fade outs that look like they are commercial breaks but then they do them 10-20 minutes afterwards, making them completely necessary and meaningful # True Advertising: On the DVD cover, Marcel wears a chef's outfit, complete with a hat, even though he always wears it in the entire movie. The Only Bad Quality # While the voice acting is comforting, there is no effort put into it. Especially from Wayne Grayson, Mike Pollock, and Dan Green. Category:0002s films Category:Animated films Category:Mockbuster Films Category:Off-rip films